Club chartering
Club chartering is the process by which a club is chartered. While some clubs are rechartered (as opposed to chartered), the procedures remain the same. Reactivation is different from chartering. Chartering Process The chartering process typically takes several months to one year. There are several steps to the creation of a club. Read the Club Building Manual for more details on each step. Find an Engaged Individual Whether it is a Kiwanis Club, a Key Club alumni or an interested student who is interested in starting a club, there needs to be someone in the area who is dedicated to the chartering process. This person will not only serve as the main contact, but would also be responsible for facilitating any other necessary factors. In most cases, successful and sustainable charters arise from students who attend that school. Find a Sponsoring Kiwanis Club A sponsoring Kiwanis club is critical to the development of any CKI club, particularly a new club. This club is not only devoted to helping charter the club, but is also committing to helping sustain that club long-term. More than one club can sponsor a CKI club. In rare cases, entire Kiwanis divisions will sponsor a CKI club. The Kiwanis advisor would also come from the sponsoring Kiwanis Club. Find a Faculty Advisor A faculty advisor is a core advocate for the CKI club. That individual is responsible for helping the club file forms and working with the club within the campus/school community structure. This may include helping with a bank account, singing forms and approving events. Understand School Policy Some schools only allow for the chartering of clubs at the beginning of an academic semester/trimester/quarter. The individual who is responsible for chartering is also responsible for making sure s/he is knowledgable about the approval process by the appropriate student council or student association. Look for Members A club requires ten or fifteen members to be considered charter strength. The Kiwanis club must ensure that the CKI club maintains charter strength of fifteen members for 4-year institutions over 5,000 students and ten members for 2-year institutions or 4-year institutions with fewer than 5,000 students. The individual who is responsible for chartering the club is expected to promote CKI and find interested students. This will also require looking for individuals who are interested in being officers. Hold Preliminary Meetings These are necessary to find a chartering board of officers, finalize chartering details and creating a course of action for that year and the subsequent years. This includes the development of a club aconstitution or bylaws. Pay the Chartering Fee The Circle K International chartering fee is US$600. This includes preliminary materials for members (pins and IDs) and symbols of the club: the gong, the gavel and the banner. The chartering fee, along with a copy of the constitution and a list of officers and members, are sent to the Kiwanis International Headquarters. Satellite Club See satellite club for more information. A satellite club is a club that is temporarily attached to a larger club. For administrative purposes, the members of a satellite club are counted towards the "host" club's membership total. Thus, the members of a satellite club are considered paid members of CKI and can attend CKI events, as well as benefit from membership. The purpose of a satellite club is to improve the chartering process by developing relationships with nearby CKI clubs, allowing members to experience events prior to the official chartering and providing two years of membership prior to the official chartering of that satellite club. Category:Growth